


a perfect future

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus meets Remus and sees a brief flash of their future, including another person they’ve yet to meet.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: soulmate september [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	a perfect future

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: when you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a brief flash-forward of your future.

Janus wandered the streets alone on a Thursday afternoon, basking in the sunlight. Not exactly a rare occurrence for him - he enjoyed his time alone, and especially enjoyed the sun when it was like this. The city was quiet today, a lot of people heading out of town to spend a day in the sun. Janus never understood why people had to do that, when the city was right here, just as warm, with just as many things to do, just as many things to see.

Like another man Janus’ age, heading down the street and glancing at him every few seconds. Taller, slim, a few strands of moustache on his upper lip, white hair falling over his eyes. Janus found himself glancing as well, until eventually the two made direct, prolonged eye contact, and a weird feeling spread through Janus’ bone, a flash of bright light, a...

A café, seat by the window, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in front of him. A bottle of wine, sitting on a rooftop overlooking the city. A small pond, feet dipped just inside, a glass of vodka in his hand. And a man besides him each time, the man he just saw. Someone he didn’t recognise now, but knew then, or- or will know, soon, know very well.

And then an apartment. Dusty, dark, but then decorated nicely, the two painting the walls green and yellow, knick knacks stacked on self-built Ikea shelves, books of crime and philosophy stood next to each other. The faint smell of something burning in the kitchen, only to be replaced by garlic bread and pizza, boxes on the floor, laughter as he’s chased by greasy fingers, protests to stop but a fondness deep down.

And then tears. Blood, shouting, anger, hurt. Not angry at each other - angry at the world, angry at those who would hurt them. They cuddled together and wiped away each other’s tears, soaked up each other’s blood, helped each other grow and get better, help each other recover.

And then someone else. A flash of blue, a happy smile, a beam of light amongst their darkness. A light that soon dimmed, a frown, a single tear, and the two of them rushing to help, rushing to save him. Pizza for two turning into pizza for three, a bigger bed in their apartment, another hand to hold on outings. Completeness.

A party. Just the three of them, with flashing lights and laughter through the night. Janus, along with who he soon learns to be Remus and Patton, the perfect trio. Cookery books join the crime and philosophy, a single wall painted blue, all harmonising together.

A walk through the park, when they’re old and tired, but not quite done with Earth yet. Watching butterflies and looking at flowers, all together, three hearts beating as one.

A good life. A happy life.

Although he’d never realised before, it was exactly what Janus had wanted.

He came out of the trance and saw the man - Remus - in front of him, grinning wildly. Just like Janus, he couldn’t wait to begin. And just like Janus, he had one thought in mind - finding their missing third, bringing about that happy life. 

Janus smiled back at Remus, and the two walked together, into their future.


End file.
